Genetic modification of hematopoietic cells has many potential clinical applications, however, many investigators do not have the facilities or the technologies to perform and analyze transduction studies. Thus the major goal of the Hematopoietic Cell Transduction Core (HCTC) is to facilitate gene transfer studies to hematopoietic cells. Specifically the HCTC has 3 major objectives: 1) provision of a facility to perform transduction experiments for hematopoietic cells from dogs, baboons and humans; 2) assistance for investigators with the analysis of hematopoietic cell transduction experiments; and 3) improvement of current gene transfer methods and the development of improved technologies to analyze gene modified cells. The HCTC director has extensive experience with the transduction of hematopoietic cells in preclinical and in clinical settings. The HCTC director has more than 300 sq.ft for cell culture procedures and approximately 600 sq.ft for general molecular biology. The HCTC has also access to the shared space within the Transplantation Biology Program which consists of an additional 400 sq. ft of tissue culture space and more than 2,000 sq. ft. of fully equipped laboratory space. In addition, the HCTC has access to our cGMP Cell Processing Facility, which consists of approximately 4,500 square feet of dedicated QA/QC laboratory space for clinical cell manipulations and gene therapy studies. In summary, the HCTC will allow investigators to efficiently and effectively study their gene transfer strategies in hematopoietic cells and move their funded gene therapy related projects from preclinical studies to clinical gene therapy studies.